Location-based gaming is emerging and recognized gaming genre in mobile gaming. Most location-based games are centering the activity of the game on the Player versus Player (PVP) model of gameplay. This is primarily done through role play fighting, or “tag” based games, where players are interacting with each other individually as part of the game mechanics. Very few location-based games are leveraging the Player versus Everyone (PVE) game model. Furthermore, what is missing in location-based mobile gaming is the adaptation of classic board gaming characteristics of area domination. Innumerable iterations of this style of territory domination concept have been developed over the years for both physical and video games, but none have adapted to the location-based Real Time Strategy Massively Multi-player Online (RTSMMO) game for mobile (smart phones, tablets and other smart devices).